


Goodbye

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [8]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Death, Final Goodbye, Funeral Poem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although a common expression, saying goodbye this time meant something different than it had ever meant before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My mother lay in a coma on her deathbed, and we told her that it was alright to go on if she wanted. I felt that message contradicted something she'd always said, though. She believed that where there was life, there was hope. I wondered if she thought we were giving up on her too easily. I hope she understood the purpose of what we were telling her. These words were in her funeral service.

Goodbye

Though I’ve said goodbye

A thousand times,

In a hundred different

Ways;

It could never sound,

The way it sounds,

Saying it tonight,

To you.


End file.
